Question: If $x$ is a positive multiple of 8 and $x^2>100$, but $x<20$, what is $x$?
Solution: This question gives multiple clues on what $x$ could be. Because $x^2>100$, we know that $x$ must be greater than 10, but $x$ is also less than 20. So $x$ is a multiple of 8 that is between 10 and 20. The only value that fits this description is $\boxed{16}$.